Proof of Life
by Yinyang123
Summary: Robin visits Ylisse one year after a tragic accident. AU. (I'm the same person as the one who posted this on AO3 so don't worry)


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Chrom." /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Yes?" Chrom stopped walking and turned to Robin, who stood several paces behind, staring at the floor. The expression on the tactician's face was alarmingly serious./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"If I disappeared tomorrow…would anyone miss me?"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emAt that, Chrom stiffened. He immediately grabbed Robin's hands, who froze, startled, and demanded, "What's wrong?"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Eh-?" Robin blinked before half-smiling. "Nothing's wrong, Chrom. I just…" his voice trailed off as his smile slowly dropped away. "I was just thinking…"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"About what?" Chrom's brows furrowed. "Listen to me, Robin. You're one of my most valuable soldiers and- and one of my best friends. Everyone in the Shepherds cares about you. I've never seen Maribelle warm up to anyone as quickly as you, you're one of the only people Lissa never complains about, and even Frederick trusts you! You're important to me- to all of us." He swallowed. "So please. If there's anything bothering you, tell us." /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Chrom, it's not what you think," Robin insisted, frowning. "I was just thinking about…my past."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Your past?" Chrom echoed. Robin looked away uncomfortably and tugged against Chrom's grip. /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Well, I just thought…there had to have been someone who knew me before I lost my memories, right?" His hands twitched and his voice lowered. "But…nobody went looking for me. And at first I thought that someone did, and they just hadn't found me, but you're a /emprince,em and we fought /emGangrelem, and…" Robin sighed. "Either I wasn't important enough for someone to notice or I wasn't important enough to care."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Robin-" /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"And I just thought about-about Emmeryn, and," Robin swallowed. His voice began rising. "She changed so many people's lives, Chrom. She did /emmoreem than just die when she sacrificed herself. She ended a war, she saved families, she saved/em two nations-em"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"/emRobin-em" /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"If she randomly disappeared one day, that would've changed so many people's lives. She mattered, Chrom, there was- there was proof that she /emexisted,em proof that she /emlivedem, and that her life made a /emdifferenceem-"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"/emROBIN!em" Chrom shouted, and Robin flinched, ripping his hands out of Chrom's grasp. Chrom grabbed his right hand, holding it gently, and said in a quiet voice, "Listen, Robin. I don't know why nobody went looking for you after you lost your memory. Maybe you didn't matter very much to the people you used to know. But," Chrom continued when he saw Robin raise an eyebrow, "But you matter a lot to- to the Shepherds. Which includes me." Determined blue eyes met surprised brown ones. "Trust me, Robin. If you disappeared tomorrow, nothing in the world could stop me from finding you." He hesitated. "There's plenty of proof that you existed," he murmured, body slackening. "You've made a difference in my life- in all of our lives, Robin. I couldn't imagine a world without you."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emHis words were met with wide-eyed silence. Chrom cleared his throat awkwardly and released Robin's hand./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"So…uh. Yeah. That's your proof of life, right there."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emRobin looked down. His shoulders began to tremble, and then shake. Chrom's eyes widened. /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Robin, are you okay? Naga, if I made you cry-" he panicked, which only made Robin double over. And then Chrom realized that Robin was laughing. /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"You," Robin snickered, pointing at Chrom, "are the most over-dramatic man alive."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"I am not!" Chrom protested, feeling his face heat up, but unable to stop a smile all the same./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"You are!" Robin's voice deepened in a teasing imitation of Chrom. "Nothing in the world could stop me from finding you, Robin. I couldn't imagine a world without you in it." He snorted./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Yeah, well," Chrom struggled. "It's the truth! IF you disappeared…" Now it was Chrom's turn to look at the ground, constantly clenching and unclenching his fists. "…honestly, I don't know what I would do."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emRobin's eyes softened. He stepped forwards Chrom and reached towards his face, only to awkwardly pat Chrom on the shoulder. "Hey," he said softly, with a small smile. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ylisstol seems less busy than usual today./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"There are few people out, though most of the stores seem closed anyways. An unusually solemn atmosphere hangs in the air; despite this, the sky looks bluer than it's ever been, and I don't see a single cloud in the sky./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Has it really been a year? I haven't seen much of the capitol yet, but I swear that everything looks exactly the same as when I left. For a brief moment, I'm terrified that Chrom was lying when we spoke all that time ago: that I really didn't matter at all, and that the world left me behind without a care. Quickly I dismiss the thought, because I'm determined to believe that my friends remembered me, at least. But the fear lingers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nobody in the small amount of people pays me any mind as I continue towards the castle. I pay them no mind in return. I've only got a day, after all, and I'm going to use it to visit as many people as I can./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As I round the corner I wonder absently how everyone's doing. How much has everyone changed? I hope they didn't get too sad when I left. I don't want my last memories of them to be full of tears; I'd rather spend today laughing and smiling with them while we remember the good times we had together. That'd be nice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The first place I reach is the Pegasus stables, which are exactly where I remember them being. I see a wide, sprawling pasture with pegasi galloping about and a few people taking care of the ones in the stables. Quickly I scan for the person I was looking for and find her tenderly brushing the mane of her own Pegasus./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sumia gives no indication that she sees or even notices me, even as I walk up to and stand right beside her. There's a moment of awkward silence as I struggle to think of what to say- awkward for me, at least. Sumia continues humming and brushing her Pegasus while I stand, overwhelmed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey," I finally manage, and I wince slightly at how my voice breaks. For a moment, Sumia pauses. A burst of hope flutters in my chest, only to quickly die as she plucks a stray hair from her Pegasus and continues./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It was stupid to think that'd she'd hear me. It was stupid to hope. I shake my head and cough sheepishly despite knowing that nobody else is watching./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" "…how're you doing? Well, I hope?" There's still no reply. In spite of that, or perhaps because, I get a rush of emotion I can't quite identify. My chest tightens, my throat closes up, and my breathing gets shaky. "I-I missed you, you know. I missed e-everyone." I force myself to take a breath before continuing. "I miss the way y-you always encouraged others and- and how you always tried your best even though you didn't think you had much to give. I-" I sniff. "I r-really admired you, and-" It's hard to see now. I wipe my eyes and laugh weakly. "S-Sorry. I'm rambling. I just…" I smile. "It's just hard to believe I'm a-actually talking to you. T-to one of my best friends. I've missed you all so much…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I'd tried preparing myself for this at least three hundred and sixty four times beforehand. I guess I underestimated just how overwhelmed I'd get at actually being able to see my friends one last time instead of just imagining it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sumia just keeps brushing her Pegasus while I bawl my eyes out pathetically next to her. Finally, when the tears stop flowing and I stop gasping for breath, I notice that Sumia isn't taking care of her steed anymore. My eyes follow hers to the sky where Cordelia rides a Pegasus of her own./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""-you ready? The ceremony starts in a few hours, and Chrom wants everyone there before it starts."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Almost!" Sumia calls in reply. "I just need to put the finishing touches on Iris and then I'll be there, fast as I can!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emCeremony?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cordelia nods. "I'll tell Chrom." A theory is forming in my mind, but my concentration is broken as she flies away. I stare at her for a few moments, doing nothing, before eventually running and chasing after her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" emIt was a few weeks after the defeat of Gangrel and the surrender of Plegia, in the late afternoon. Chrom had finally been allowed a day off from the grueling activities of the court, given that it was his birthday, and Robin had rescued him from the stuffy party thrown in his honor to show him something he had discovered. After a long trek across the plains and through a mountain pass, the two came to a wide, secluded valley with patches of dead grass scattered about./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"…alright, it's nice and peaceful over here," Chrom conceded, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Robin. "But I still don't entirely see the point of coming all the way here just to see dead plants."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"In a moment," Robin replied, glancing up at the sun. He grabbed Chrom's arm and squeezed tightly, muttering, "If I'm right, it should happen in three…two…one…"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emThe last rays of the sun crested the tops of the mountains. They struck the ground all around the two, and suddenly what had seemed like dry and withered grass twitched and then burst into bloom, exploding into golden blossoms that seemed to glow in the light of the dying sun, painting the surrounding grey stone into warm hues of yellow and gold./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Well? Was this worth it?" Robin grinned at a stunned Chrom who stood with his eyes wide and mouth half-open./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Wow," Chrom managed to finally say, and Robin let out a laugh. Basking in the golden light of the flowers, he himself also seemed to be glowing./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"If you think that's cool, watch this!" Pulling an Elwind tome from his cloak, the excited tactician summoned a wind into the valley that scattered flower petals all around the two. They came down in a cascade of gold, gliding around and around them like drops of sunlight. Slowly and carefully, Robin picked up several flowers that had fallen to the ground and gently stuck them into his amazed prince's hair./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"It almost looks like a crown," he teased./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Uh…" Chrom swallowed and absentmindedly rubbed the flowers in his hair. "Gee, Robin…"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"What? Was it not worth coming here?"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"No, I just…" He glanced at Robin, whose smile had faded a bit. "This just, uh," he coughed. "It reminds me of a story Emm used to read to Lissa and me when we were younger…about a knight who traveled the world to bring a prince a magic flower, or something…"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"I've read that one," Robin noted. "Doesn't the prince end up dying at the end?"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emAt that, a tiny smile flickered onto Chrom's face. "Well, it's the thought that counts." /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emHis voice trailed off, and the two were left standing in silence. Robin smiled as he stared at Chrom. A few peaceful moments passed before the ground suddenly shook violently with a large booming noise./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"What was-" Robin began, looking in the direction of the noise before being cut off by another large boom. He lost his balance and nearly fell over, but Chrom caught him. /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Careful," Chrom said, turning where the sound had come from as well and steadying Robin. "And I'm not sure." All traces of calm had vanished from his face, replaced by a look of concern. "We should investigate."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emHe turned to Robin, who nodded, brow furrowed. Unconsciously his hands brushed over the tomes he kept in his cloak, and as his fingers grazed the cover of Thoron he felt a cold chill go down his spine. "Let's go."/em/p 


End file.
